Mrs Nobody
by Hidra
Summary: Quand on porte un nom de famille comme celui de Nora et qu'on désire le cacher, mieux vaut se taire et se faire discret. Il ne faut pas gifler de maraudeurs en public, par exemple. Surtout pas dans la Grande Salle. Sinon, votre vie risque bien d'être à jamais complètement chamboulée. Ah, trop tard ? Bon, dans ce cas... le premier à s'abandonner a perdu. Prêt ?
1. Chapter I - le pouvoir des mots

Wittfield. Un nom connu, un nom méprisable. Quelques lettres qui, lorsqu'elles étaient prononcées - ou, le plus souvent, crachées - n'auguraient rien de bon. Oui, on disait que ce nom était maudit. Porteur de grands malheurs. Ceux qui devaient l'arborer à la suite de leur prénom étaient, la plupart du temps, nés une cuillère en or entre les lèvres, d'ores et déjà assis sur un trône décoré de pierreries, ainsi que sur un héritage familial plus que difficile à supporter. Ils étaient riches comme Merlin n'oserait jamais même envisager le devenir, ils étaient célèbres dans le monde entier et leur vie était étalée au grand public. De l'affreux bambin gazouilleur au vieillard édenté qui occupait toujours la même chaise abîmée, lors des repas de famille. Si on pouvait appeler ça des « repas de famille ». Conférence aurait été le mot le plus amène de convenir. Seul le bruit des couverts se croisant et s'entrechoquant dans les assiettes interrompait le silence gracieux qui meublait l'espace. Et lorsque quelqu'un décidait de prendre la parole, tous cessaient de manger pour écouter le petit discours. Le menton relevé, les épaules droites et raides, les mains soigneusement posées sur les genoux, avec ce petit air de grande attention, comme si ce qui allait être dit pouvait mettre en péril leur vie. Ah, ces chers Wittfield. Ils avaient des manières que peu d'aristocrates possédaient, des traditions qui se transmettaient de bouche à oreille, de génération en génération, ne perdant pas de cette ampleur discrète qui les caractérisait, et ils étaient toujours au courant de tout. C'était eux les personnalités les plus en vue d'Angleterre. Les sorciers et sorcières que la population toute entière devait connaître. Eh oui, pas facile à porter comme nom, un point pour vous, cher lecteur. Mais, que voulez-vous, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle ! Et ne pensez pas un instant que cette tâche pourrait s'avérer distrayante, voir qu'elle pourrait vous apporter quelque chose. Se nommer Wittfield ne vous rapportait rien, excepté si vous vous intéressiez au superficiel. L'argent, la gloire et toutes les portes ouvertes. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, c'est vrai. Toutefois, comme toujours avec les bons plans, il y a ce revers de la médaille, celui moins glorieux dont personne ne parle. On le met sous silence, on le cache et on prétend que tout va bien, car c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas nuire à cette réputation si brillante, trop bien lustrée par toutes ces années de secrets. On ne parle jamais des critiques, des jugements erronés, ces préjugés qui vous collent comme une seconde peau, ou encore de la perte de toute vie privée. On ne vous parle jamais de cette sensation de poids dans le ventre, quand on sait qu'il faudra se montrer à la hauteur sous peine de sanction ou de cette absence d'atmosphère familial dans cette, justement, si belle et grande famille au blason doré. On ne vous parle jamais du rejet, de la souffrance et de ce chemin tout tracé qui glacerait le sang à n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu indépendante. Non, on ne vous en parle jamais, car cela enlèverait bien trop de charme à cette image de bonheur sur papier glacé. Et on ne vous indiquera pas non plus que cette famille fricote avec Lord Voldemort, qu'elle est celle qui l'aide pour monter en puissance. Car ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent. Il suffit juste de garder le sourire et de rester bien droit, comme si toutes ces responsabilités n'existaient pas vraiment. Un nom connu de tous, un nom méprisable pour elle, à son humble avis. Parce qu'il n'est jamais facile d'être la fille d'une famille comme les Wittfield.

Peu importe qui vous êtes, peu importe ce que vous faîtes ; vous n'existez pas. Il n'y a que ce nom qui est présent, qui est comme étiqueté sur votre front. « Wittfield ». Ils s'imaginent une garce, ou une petite soumise qui suivra le parcours rocambolesque et peu anodin de ses parents, ils voient un beau morceau de viande à qui on pourrait marier un fils ou un symbole, celle qui les représente. _C'est elle, la fille de_. Ils visualisent une fille à papa qui finira dans les jupons du Lord Noir ou une écervelée qui obéit aveuglément et suit les idées de la mère. Eh oui, les gens sont bourrés d'idées toutes faîtes et ils adorent les partager, mieux, les colporter. Ils sont avides de ragots, ils se nourrissent des histoires des autres pour alimenter leurs vies sèches et moroses, ils se nourrissent du malheur d'autrui et se régalent des faux pas qui conduiront les rejetons en Enfer. Quoi ? Vous pensiez sincèrement que la compassion existait ? L'altruisme aussi, pendant que vous y êtes ? Oh, sans blague. Arrêtez cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît, ce sentiment n'est qu'un conte colporté aux plus jeunes. On ne fait jamais rien pour aider son prochain, pas si cela ne nous rapporte pas quelque chose. Cela va des gallions à la propre satisfaction personnelle. On n'est jamais gentil que pour soi-même. Fataliste ? Pas vraiment. Le terme réaliste conviendrait mieux. Alors, oui, c'était ainsi. Dans une famille comme les Wittfield, personne n'avait vraiment sa place. Et surtout pas Eléonora, la cadette. Parce qu'en plus de porter ce nom qu'elle jugeait maudit, elle était loin d'atteindre les espérances de ses chers parents chéris. Cherchez l'ironie.

Bref, il n'est pas temps de dévoiler l'entièreté du passé tumultueux des Wittfield, plutôt l'avenir chaotique de Nora Field. Peu recherché, mais au moins, avec ça, elle avait eu la paix. Tout du moins, pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années où elle avait savouré cette tranquillité de n'être reconnue que pour soi-même. Puis, un jour, sa route avait croisé celle d'un autre, celle d'un jeune homme au nom déchu. Alors, tout avait changé.

oOo

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas comme ses camarades ? Pourquoi restait-elle de marbre face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ? Elle aurait dû être terrifiée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour elle, la répartition dans les diverses maisons de Poudlard n'était qu'un petit bouleversement dans son programme. Elle savait d'ores et déjà où elle finirait. Tous les membres de sa famille y avait été, son père lui avait assuré que c'était la meilleur maison et sa mère l'avait menacée du regard durant un long intermède, lorsqu'elle avait demandé de sa petite voix fluette si ce serait vraiment si grave qu'elle ne soit pas envoyée à _Serpentard_. La maison des rusés, de ceux qui préféraient attendre patiemment leur heure avant de ne faire qu'une bouchée de ce qui entravait leur chemin. La couleur des lâches, soufflaient certains. Pour sa part, Nora ne pensait pas vraiment qu'on puisse être aussi catégorique. C'est vrai, personne ne se ressemblait, elle n'avait pas entendu quelque part que chacun était censé être unique ? Alors, pourquoi un chapeau moisi et rapiécé les envoyait vers quatre orientations différentes, en leur affublant des qualités et des défauts déjà tout préparés, leur faisant ensuite porter durant toute leur scolarité le poids de ce choix ? C'était ridicule. Peut-être même encore plus que ceux qui avaient frissonnés dans le Poudlard Express, en entendant certaines rumeurs sur la Répartition. Comme quoi il faudrait se jeter d'une falaise pour savoir vers quelle maison on serait dirigé. Non, mais vraiment. Si l'élève rebondissait, c'était Poufsouffle, s'il s'écrasait piteusement, c'était Serpentard, s'il réussissait à voler, c'était Serdaigle et s'il ne sautait pas du tout, c'était Gryffondor. Sérieusement, plus que ridicule. Comment certains pouvaient croire à ces âneries ?

- Nora Field !

Nora releva les yeux vers la jeune professeur de métamorphose qui l'appelait à son tour. Heureusement, pour son propre bien, son père avait accepté qu'elle change de nom. Déjà toute petite, elle savait que raccourcir son identité lui serait plus que bénéfique. Au prix d'un grand effort, sa mère avait à son tour dit « oui ». Comprenez, ce n'était pas de la générosité de sa part, c'était surtout au cas où « si, par le plus grand des malheurs, Merlin la détestait vraiment et l'envoyait dans cette affreuse maison de blaireaux ». Mieux valait épargner le nom, pour qu'il ne subisse pas d'autres éclaboussures de scandales, comme lorsque son grand-père avait assassiné son épouse, rendue aigrie et colérique, par le coup de sabot d'un hippogriffe enragé. Putain de famille maudite, Nora en était certaine. Toutefois, repoussant à plus tard ce flot de pensées sordides, elle s'avança d'un pas tranquille et assuré vers le tabouret miteux qui trônait au milieu de toute cette agitation palpable. Elle y prit place et se sentit tout de même un peu nerveuse, à être observée ainsi. Tous ces yeux qui la fixaient la mettaient plus que mal à l'aise. Elle sentit qu'on lui posait le choixpeau sur le sommet de son crâne et attendit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre une voix grave susurrer à ses oreilles.

- Tiens, tiens, la deuxième Wittfield…

Nora se tendit aussitôt sur sa chaise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle les relevait discrètement vers la foule. Les personnes présentes avaient-elle entendu, elles aussi, ce qu'il venait de murmurer ? Il ne lui semblait pas, car aucun murmure excité ne rompit le silence. Aussi tenta-t-elle de se détendre, sans trop de succès, puisqu'il reprit :

- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à rester méconnue aux yeux de tous, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses et devenir célèbre, si tu te rendais à Serpentard…

Oui, Serpentard. C'était bien. Même si la célébrité ne l'intéressait guère.

- Serpentard, hein ? Pourtant, tu te fonderais bien mieux parmi les…

Pas les lions, ô grands dieux, non. Sa mère la tuerait.

- SERDAIGLE !

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se redressa, un peu étourdie par ce choix auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. McGonagall passa une main dans son dos et la poussa un peu pour qu'elle cède sa place au prochain nom et elle se laissa aller jusqu'à la table des aigles, avec des pas maladroits. Un peu plus loin, elle croisa ce regard vert si semblable au sien et elle haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Puis, elle rompit la connexion et prit place sur le banc, entre une petite blonde joyeuse qui ne cessait de battre des mains et un garçon plus âgé de septième année qui l'accueillit avec une tape de félicitation sur l'épaule. Sous le coup, pourtant léger, elle se pencha malgré elle en avant et s'assit avec des gestes un peu plus désordonnés. Aussitôt assise, la blonde lui tendit une de ses minuscules quenottes et se présenta, avec un engouement qu'elle n'était pas certaine de partager :

- Anthéa Cartwight.

Elle répondit cependant sans faire de vagues et serra cette main qu'on lui tendait.

- Nora. Nora Fi…

- Oui, Field. Je sais, j'ai entendu, la coupa avec un sourire jovial la dénommée Anthéa, sous son regard surpris.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la cérémonie, sans plus se préoccuper de sa voisine, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la décision du choixpeau lui plaisait. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur un unique visage et ce n'était pas le plus agréable de tous. Nom d'une citrouille empalée, comment allait-elle donc annoncer cela à sa mère ?

La Répartition avait fini par prendre fin et cette question n'était toujours pas réglée. Le repas était apparu, après le discours avenant du directeur Dumbledore, mais Nora n'avait pas tellement faim. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été acceptée chez les verts et argents ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête et elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'elle allait apporter avec elle un paquet de déception, que ses parents auraient beaucoup de mal à encaisser.

- Tu devrais manger, le voyage a été long, intervint sa voisine.

- Fort aimable de ta part, mais mon appétit ne concerne que moi, alors tu seras sympa de retourner à tes brochettes de canard, répliqua distraitement Nora, les yeux dans le vide, sur un ton monocorde.

- Si tu partages mon dortoir, je n'ai pas envie de devoir supporter les gargouillements de ton ventre affamé toute la nuit, alors mange donc ça.

Tout en parlant, Anthéa s'était penchée en avant et s'était saisie d'un gros plat de purée encore intact. Elle l'avait pris pour ensuite le placer juste sous son nez. Elle avait également prit une grosse cuillère et l'avait plantée dans le plat de patates écrasées, tout en gardant une attitude très posée et ce sourire amicale, sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Nora la regardait, à présent, outrée.

- Je peux me nourrir moi-même !

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et perça de son regard la blondinette. Cette dernière arborait un air satisfait et lui rendait son œillade avec une aisance non dissimulée. Déconcertant. Alors, Nora finit par capituler.

- Très bien.

Elle prit la cuillère et se mit à manger à même le saladier, en soutenant sans ciller le regard amusé d'Anthéa, alors qu'elle enfournait une nouvelle bouchée de purée. Ses propres lèvres frémirent finalement et elle se mit à rigoler, en songeant à la scène vue de l'extérieure. Elle n'avait décidemment aucune manière. Mais, cela ne semblait déranger aucune des deux, puisqu'elles finirent par rire toutes les deux, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Le repas fini, les deux filles se levèrent et rejoignirent la file qui se formait devant le préfet de Serdaigle, qui ne cessait d'apostropher tel ou tel élève un peu trop bruyant. Lorsque vint le moment de franchir les hautes portes de la Grande Salle, elles se retrouvèrent à côté d'un groupe turbulent de Gryffondor. Nora planta son coude dans les côtes de sa voisine et fit un petit signe de la tête vers deux garçons qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment sur une blague à deux mornilles, tout levant les yeux au ciel. Anthéa rigola discrètement et détourna le visage, gênée, lorsque l'attention des deux griffons se porta sur elles. Le brun, celui qui n'avait pas les lunettes, s'avança vers elles et lui demanda :

- Je suis Sirius Black. T'es pas celle qui s'appelle Field, par hasard ?

- C'est moi, Nora Field.

Nora hocha la tête de bas en haut, pour lui indiquer qu'il était sur la bonne voie, tout de même un peu anxieuse de savoir pourquoi il venait la voir. Peut-être l'avait-il vu se moquer de lui et de son ami ? Le brun fit alors mine de réfléchir, un instant, et reprit à l'adresse de ce dit ami :

- Eh, James, viens voir ! Il n'y a pas une famille qui s'appelle Wittfield ? Ils ont pas une fille ? Elle me dit quelque chose !

Celui qui s'appelait James l'observa plus attentivement, avant d'approuver les dires du brun, sous son regard soudainement affolé.

- Ouais, t'as raison, elle ressemble à l'héritière Eléonora Wittfield !

Anthéa s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était formé et examina plus attentivement Nora, les sourcils froncés, le regard inquisiteur.

- Tiens, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas tort…

Nora secoua vivement la tête et tenta de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, s'exclamant :

- Je ne suis pas cette Eléonora Witt… je-sais-pas-trop-quoi !

Et comme à chaque fois qu'un mensonge s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Elle était horrifiée. Dès le premier jour, démasquée. Avait-elle vraiment une étiquette plaquée sur le front ? L'envie de se le toucher pour le savoir avec certitude la démangea. A moins que ce ne soit juste son apparence qui faisait d'elle une fille de la famille maudite à coup sûr. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de statuer plus longtemps sur la question, car ce crétin aux cheveux bruns se mit à brailler :

- Eh ! Remus, viens voir, on a besoin d'un avis ! Tu ne trouves pas que cette fille ressemble à Eléonora Wittfield ?

Mais pourquoi Diable le criait-il si fort ? Toute la population de Poudlard s'était arrêtée de marcher et leurs regards avaient maintenant convergés vers eux. Bon, d'accord, elle dramatisait un peu, mais quelques-uns s'étaient quand même retournés. L'espace de quelques secondes. Oh, puis flûte. Il fallait juste qu'elle se défende, maintenant. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de défendre corps et âme son secret, Anthéa s'avança d'avantage et trancha, venimeuse :

- Cette fille ne ressemble pas à un nom, cette fille est une personne et cette fille est mon amie. Par contre, en ce qui te concerne, je trouve qu'en plus d'être un Black, ce qui est loin d'être un compliment vue ta famille soi dit en passant, tu ressembles étrangement à un pauvre idiot. (Pause.) Voilà.

La blonde ponctua sa tirade énergique par un vigoureux hochement de tête et se détourna, saisit la main de Nora et l'entraîna à sa suite, le regard étrangement calme. Elles regagnèrent rapidement les rangs des Serdaigle, en silence et reprirent leur marche. Quelques minutes et Nora craqua finalement, avouant dans une moue grimaçante :

- J'aurais pu me défendre moi-même.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre, répondit posément Anthéa avec un sourire discret aux coins des lèvres.

Le silence reprit. Puis, la question arriva :

- Tu es bien Eléonora Wittfield, pas vrai ?

Nora haussa vaguement les épaules, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour lui prouver que non.

- Est-ce que ce serait si important que ça ?

La petite blonde secoua la tête et ses yeux gris la transpercèrent du regard, alors qu'elle répondait :

- Non pas vraiment.

Et encore ce silence. Seulement troublé par tout le brouhaha des élèves autour d'eux. Puis, Nora hésita avant de demander :

- Est-ce que c'était vrai ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure ?

- À propos de quoi ?

- Que j'étais ton amie.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Anthéa.

- Oui, je crois.

oOo

_3 ans plus tôt._

Black s'était finalement détourné de Nora, sans plus prêter attention à elle ou à ce nom qu'elle aurait très bien pu porter, selon lui. Il oublia rapidement tout de cette petite scène, tout de la jeune fille qu'était Nora Field. Seule une haine enfantine se mit à gonfler en lui vis-à-vis d'Anthéa, celle qui avait osé parler de sa famille, la seule qui avait remis sur le tapis, dès le premier jour, un sujet tabou et qui l'avait sévèrement critiqué. Il ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi elle s'était mise à lâcher tout ça sur lui, car il avait juste été obnubilé par la fin de sa phrase. Il était resté silencieux, le regard sombre, sans rien trouver à répliquer. Et par la suite, de nombreuses personnes suivirent l'audace de cette blondinette, le provoquant et le méprisant pour ce nom qu'il portait et qu'il finit par renier. Toutefois, pour lui, Anthéa restait son ennemi public numéro un. Celle qu'il fallait humilier comme elle l'avait fait devant ses premiers amis, celle qui avait réussi à la laisser sans voix, sans défense. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. C'est pour cette raison qu'il continuait à s'acharner sur elle, même après deux ans. Cette histoire, il ne pouvait décemment l'enfermer dans un tiroir et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Elle l'avait rendu faible, l'espace de quelques secondes, et il avait détesté cette sensation.

Alors, c'est avec une cruelle satisfaction qu'il versait de la bave à veracrasse savamment mélangée à du venin d'acromentule trouvé dans la réserve du professeur de potions dans les gants de botanique de la blonde. Et c'est avec un contentement encore plus grand qu'il constata que cela agissait comme ce qu'il avait escompté, à l'entente de ses cris. Car, Anthéa ne cessait d'hurler d'effroi et de de douleur. La mixture la brûlait, lui rongeait la peau et la chair et ses mains ne cessaient de rougir, même après avoir enlevé les gants. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol boueux, les genoux dans la terre, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, et se mit à balbutier entre deux sanglots :

- Mes mains… mes… je ne vais pas les perdre, hein, Nora ?

Nora s'agenouilla à ses côtés et appela une énième le professeur Chourave, qui était parti chercher une mandragore en plus pour un élève qui en avait été dépourvu. Puis, elle tourna son visage vers son amie et lui caressa affectueusement la joue, avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Théa, tout ira bien. Non, arrêtes, ne te gratte pas !

Elle allait une fois encore tourner la tête pour crier d'aller chercher de l'aide, paniquée, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la poussait, que quelqu'un se faisait une place à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un jeune brun à l'apparence sereine, qui entreprit de relever Théa et de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Attends, mais que faisait-il donc ?

- Non, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda une voix étranglée, à quelque pas d'elle.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, vos petits jeux ont assez durés pour aujourd'hui, répondit d'un ton implacable l'interpellé, qui s'éloignait avec la blonde.

Ses « petits jeux » ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne jouait pas. Théa et elle étaient sagement en train d'enfiler leurs gants, quand tout ceci était arrivé.

- Comment ça, mes petits jeux ont ass…

Elle se figea soudainement, en entendant des rires et se souvint de cette question qui avait été posé en même temps que la sienne. Oh… Donc, une fois de plus, c'était à cette bande d'abrutis congénitaux qu'on devait cette _blague_. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Très bien. Elle faisait confiance quant au plus calme de la bande pour emmener Théa à l'infirmerie, elle ne l'accompagnerait donc pas. Elle avait des comptes à régler. Elle fit donc volte-face, se débarrassa d'un geste rageur de la paire de caches-oreilles qui lui ceignait le crâne et s'avança comme une furie vers le groupe des Bouffondors. Les trois qui restaient abordaient de larges sourires et se tenaient les côtes pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nora pointa du doigt celui qui semblait être à l'origine de tout ça et s'exclama :

- Vous êtes complètement malades ! Sérieusement, où étiez-vous donc partis à la distribution des cerveaux ? Elle peut perdre l'usage de ses mains, vous y avez pensé ? ou cela n'a pas traversé le petit pois qui remplace dans votre crâne ce qui manque à l'appel ?

Toutefois, les garçons ne l'écoutaient pas, ils étaient fiers de cette vengeance délicieuse. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences, en cet instant même. En fait, pour tout dire, ils n'y pensaient jamais. Aussi Nora préféra plus sage pour leur survie, pas qu'elle lui importe vraiment, de les dépasser en les bousculant et de courir jusqu'au château, à l'infirmerie.

oOo

_Actuellement, sixième année, 1976._

Alors que les années passaient, Nora s'était remise en question une ou deux fois. Enfin. Pour être honnête, beaucoup plus que cela. En réalité, elle se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi elle avait été envoyée dans cette maison. Elle n'aimait pas bosser. Bon, d'accord, elle avait quelques facilités, mais tout de même ! Cet unique trait ne pouvait pas vraiment tout expliquer, pas vrai ? Elle avait bien tenté de chercher la raison du pourquoi, en discutant avec d'autres élèves par exemple, mais… disons qu'elle était contente que Théa lui ait adressé la parole, le premier jour. Car il n'était guère aisé de se trouver une place parmi les aigles. Un esprit de compétition qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ailleurs régnait dans ces lieux. Il fallait toujours être le meilleur, se dépasser constamment et donner tout, pour être accepté. Le problème, forcément, c'était que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être le meilleur. Alors, il y avait un classement dans la salle commune, qui se mettait à jour automatiquement dès que l'un des bleus recevait une note. Ce qui divisait pas mal les troupes, à vrai dire. Celui qui trônait en tête de liste était un septième année du nom d'August Boncoeur et beaucoup recherchait sa compagnie pour cette raison. Ils pensaient que s'ils se mettaient à traîner avec le meilleur d'entre eux, ils deviendraient à leur tour comme lui. Populaire, intelligent et complètement imbu de lui-même. Car, Boncoeur n'était pas le nom qui reflétait le mieux son caractère exécrable. Et puis, ceux qui étaient en fin de liste, ceux dont les noms étaient si petits qu'on ne les voyait presque plus pour certains, étaient les rebus. Tout le monde se demandait pour quelle raison ils avaient été envoyés dans cette maison, s'ils n'étaient pas foutus de produire de quelconques résultats positifs. Nora, pour sa part, trouvait tout ce système d'un ridicule pitoyable. Pour sûr, les résultats n'étaient pas ce qui caractérisait l'intelligence et Serdaigle en était la preuve vivante ! Toutefois, elle, si on ne l'appréciait guère, ce n'était pas parce que son nom n'apparaissait même pas. C'était justement car il était bien trop voyant - quatrième position, pour une sixième année, tout de même - sans même qu'elle n'ait à faire grande chose pour se maintenir dans ce top cinq. C'était trop facile pour qu'elle soit bien acceptée. Ridicule, oui.

Tout étant que Théa était sa seule et sa meilleure amie. Et qu'une fois encore c'était elle qui la réveillait de son lourd sommeil avec un agréable aguamenti.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as perdu la tête au sens littéral, car sinon je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça ! S'insurgea-t-elle en se redressant sur son séant, les yeux encore clos, le visage dégoulinant, une expression furieuse.

Elle entendit le petit rire étouffé de Théa, ce qui la mit encore un peu plus en rogne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réplique :

- Non, pas ma tête, mais celle de Teddy, oui !

Un sourire fit finalement frémir ses lèvres, alors que la blonde évoquait son ours en peluche, avec lequel elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de dormir, même encore à son âge. Et tout récemment, ce cher Teddy avait inexplicablement perdu la tête, après que Théa se soit servi de lui pour frapper Nora avec et ainsi la réveiller. Elle était heureuse que sa camarade n'ait toujours pas pensé à fouiller sa valise, sinon elle aurait la preuve formelle que c'était bel et bien elle qui avait fait cela pour se venger. Elle finit par s'essuyer les yeux et marmonna :

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se passer avec ton ourson…

- Un jour, je retrouverais le reste du corps et j'accumulerais assez de preuves contre toi pour te faire enfermer, promit Théa d'un air faussement solennel.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Néanmoins, Nora finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. À son ô grand étonnement, la porte était fermée. Tiens, tiens, Diana Derson avait donc fini par se trouver un autre pigeon à séduire ? Peu lui importait, ce n'était pas son problème. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se doucher et pouvoir s'habiller, avant que l'heure d'aller en cours ne sonne. Aussi n'eut-elle aucune pitié lorsqu'elle frappa avec force sur le battant en interpellant la jeune fille et, mieux encore, qu'elle entendit certaines choses tomber, sans doute sous le coup de la surprise.

- Merde… par Salazar, c'est qui encore ? Grommela celle à l'intérieur.

- Le ministre de la magie.

- La salle de bain est occupée.

- Oui, par tes grosses fesses, alors contente-toi de les bouger, Derson !

Elle n'avait aucune pitié et s'attaquait sans vergogne à cette précieuse Diana, tout simplement parce que celle-ci faisait de même avec elle. Elle dépassait Nora d'une tête au moins et avait une taille de guêpe qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais, mais pourtant, elle adorait se plaindre et critiquer les autres. Nora ne faisait pas exception à la règle. En fait, c'était surtout Nora. Alors, pas de pitié envers cette dinde de Noël fourrée avant l'heure.

Pour la forme, elle redonna deux coups violents contre le bois de la porte et alla chercher ses affaires, ravie d'entendre la rousse à l'intérieur pester contre « cette garce qui faisait peur à voir ». Elle s'empara de son uniforme, de sa trousse de toilette et fit un bref sourire amusé à Théa qui galérait à enfiler sa chemise, avant de retourner vers la petite salle d'eau, dont la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Derson était vraiment très grande et très mince. Elle avait une crinière d'un roux foncé qu'elle laissait toujours libre sur ses épaules, et qui était aussi raide que des baguettes. Elle avait sur le nez ces petites taches de rousseur que possèdent souvent les gens ayant des cheveux comme les siens. Mais, ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond, presque noir, et le regard qu'elle lui envoyait par-dessous ses longs cils était tout aussi sombre. Elle était magnifique, c'est vrai. Elle ressemblait à un de ces mannequins russes qui ont tout pour eux. Exceptés la sympathie, la compassion, le cœur et l'âme. Ah, et le nom. Pour ça, c'était Nora qui la battait à plate couture. Même si, en fait, la rousse ne le savait pas.

- Ne redis jamais que mes fesses sont grosses.

- Je clame haut et fort ce en quoi je crois, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Derson leva un sourcil méprisant et passa à côté d'elle, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Elle lutta pour garder son équilibre et ne pas être déstabilisée. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire, à son plus grand étonnement, elle la maladroite. Puis, sans plus s'attarder, elle entra dans la salle de bain, verrouilla derrière elle et abandonna sa large chemise de nuit bleu roi, pour entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et elle était prête. Ses cheveux bruns étaient démêlés et elle les avait attachés en une queue de cheval négligée, d'où s'échappaient quelques ondulations gênantes. Elle avait passé son uniforme - jupe plissée jusqu'aux genoux, chemise rapidement boutonnée, blazer aux couleurs de sa maison enfilé, hautes chaussettes blanches et mocassins cirés, le truc classique, quoi - et s'était brossé les dents. Elle avait omit de mettre tout maquillage sur son visage, comme habituellement. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille à vouloir toujours être parfaite, elle était juste elle et ne voulait pas s'appliquer quelque chose comme du fond de teint gras qui finirait par lui donner des rides prématurées. Non, être féminine comme Darson, très peu pour elle. En plus, à quoi croire que ces choses rendaient aigrie, aux vus des nombreuses filles mauvaises qui peuplaient Poudlard et qui étaient tartinées à en étouffer de produits de beauté dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle avait toujours eu peur de rester collée à la joue de l'une d'entre elles si elle lui claquait la bise.

Tout est-il qu'elle fut prête en un temps record et qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Théa, qui fourrait dans son sac un encrier fermé.

- Je crois que j'ai grossi.

- Dis pas de conneries, Théa.

- Je te jure. Diana m'en a fait la remarque.

Nora lui jeta un regard blasé et accusateur. Elle enviait les formes de Théa. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et elle n'était pas une de ces filles minces. Le problème, c'est qu'elle l'assumait mal. C'était sans doute les magazines de mode que lui passait Lisa. Là-dedans, ils prônaient une société superficielle basée sur la taille zéro et ça avait tendance à lui monter à la tête. Quant à elle, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer, c'était les filles de leur dortoir. Théa était douce, franche et amical avec tout le monde. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, car si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était que, vraiment, vous étiez difficiles. Le problème, c'était que les filles du genre de Darson ou Lisa Truman ne pouvaient aimer qu'une seule personne : elle-même. Elles ne faisaient que semblant avec elle et Théa ne voyait pas clair dans leur petit jeu, un brin naïve. Elle écoutait tout ce qu'elles lui disaient et elle le prenait pour acquis. Nora avait bien essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais dans ces cas-là, la blondinette la traitait alors d'associable. Et alors elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, même si cela la bouffait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Car Théa, depuis le premier jour, avait toujours été là pour elle, veillant sur sa personne un peu dérangée avec la plus grande attention. Elle se détestait de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elles gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle, préférant toutes deux éviter un sujet qui pourrait vite tourner à l'esclandre.

oOo

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle va être vraiment en colère, si vous faîtes ça ?

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier.

- Là est tout l'intérêt de ce plan machiavélique, mon cher Remus.

James approuva avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. Le premier soupira.

- Je voulais dire que c'était peut-être un peu trop poussé.

- Que toutes mes affaires se soient retrouvées colorées en une affreuse teinte verte, affublées de « S » gros comme mon poing n'était peut-être pas poussé ? Cartwight n'a aucune pitié. Alors, moi non plus.

- Tu oublies que, bien avant cette histoire, tu lui as rasé une partie du crâne, alors qu'elle dormait en cours d'histoire de la magie. Je peux comprendre sa colère, répliqua un poil amusé le brun.

- J'ai juste profité de l'absence de sa voisine pour faire d'un rêve de toujours une réalité.

Remus eut un petit rire et allait répondre, lorsque James intervint.

- Les mecs, arrêtez de vous chamailler pour savoir qui de Sirius ou de Cartwight a commencé, elle est juste devant nous.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux filles qui se tenaient devant eux. La silhouette de cette petite peste de Cartwight était facilement reconnaissable. Un petit mètre soixante-cinq, un chignon blond à moitié défait sur le haut de la tête, un air fermé pour une fois, mais des traits qui restaient doux. Pas de doute.

- C'est le moment, Patmol, lui souffla James à l'oreille d'une voix enjouée.

- Attends, c'est qui la brune à côté d'elle ?

- Une amie, elles sont toujours fourrées ensemble.

- Se pourrait-il que Cartwight n'agisse pas seule et qu'elle ait une aide ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que c'est elle que j'ai vu sortir de ton dortoir, avec l'autre. Tu sais, juste avant qu'on ne retrouve tes affaires en vert…

Les deux conspirateurs se regardèrent avec un air entendu, qui n'augurait rien de bon. Oui, cette blonde haute comme trois pommes ne pouvait avoir agi avec la moitié de cervelle encore valide qu'elle semblait utiliser pendant les rares cours en commun qu'il avait avec elle. Il lui fallait une seconde partie de cerveau et il y avait fort à parier que son amie n'y était pas non plus pour rien dans leurs mésaventures.

oOo

Alors qu'elles marchaient comme des condamnées à mort, le moral quelque peu soufflé par leur précédente conversation, Nora sentit soudainement une chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps. C'était comme une étincelle se déplaçant dans ses veines, qui courait et se faufilait entre ses organes, touchant ci et là un poumon ou son cœur. C'était comme un feu liquide qu'elle aurait avalé ou du poison qui se serait dissout dans son sang pour l'achever lentement. Étrange. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Théa pour voir si elle aussi avait remarqué cette chose, mais la sensation s'amenuisait déjà, alors elle préféra laisser tomber. Elles passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle et prirent la direction de leur table, lorsqu'une voix les retint.

- Cartwight, attends ! On aurait une question à vous poser, à toi et ton amie.

À ses côtés, Nora sentit la blonde se tendre imperceptiblement et se tourner avec mécanisme vers celui qui lui pourrissait la vie. Pourtant, face à lui, elle arbora immédiatement un sourire qui, si on ne la connaissait pas très bien, semblait tout à fait sincère.

- Tiens, Potter. Black. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Potter, celui qui les avait interpellées, s'avança vers une Théa plus raide que jamais, alors que Nora remarqua avec déplaisir que Black s'approchait d'elle. Alors qu'il semblait décider à vouloir encore s'approcher de moins d'un mètre, elle leva une main et le prévint :

- Pour ma propre santé mentale, gardons un périmètre de sécurité, tu seras gentil.

Après toutes ces années, elle gardait une certaine rancœur envers lui. Il l'avait oubliée, mais pas elle. Il était celui qui avait failli foutre en l'air sa tranquillité, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, et il n'avait aucun regret. Il n'en avait rien eu à faire de son malaise, il avait juste continué à brailler son nom et elle avait eu terriblement peur d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec ses parents pour rien, pour que, dès le premier jour, tout soit révélé. Et alors, elle aurait eu droit aux critiques, aux préjugés et aux lèches-bottes. Non, merci, elle préférait passer son tour.

Le brun hésita un bref instant, puis s'arrêtât, avant de lui servir un sourire charmeur.

- En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Elle le regarda, l'interrogeant d'un haussement de sourcils. Il garda un instant le silence, ménageant un petit suspense qui semblait lui plaire. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle put ainsi s'apercevoir que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Oh, bon sang, elle détestait ça. Elle allait le tuer. Lentement, si possible.

- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais je me suis dit que tu n'y verrais aucun problème. Je crois que tu es ce genre de filles. Ou tout du moins, tu en as l'apparence. Alors, ne te vexe pas, mais…

Tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles. Parce qu'il parlait fort en plus de ça, le crétin ! Bigre, de quoi donc allait-il lui parler ? Elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia décousu, tant son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles.

- Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Sérieusement ? Il était encore plus bas que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle le dévisagea, attendant la chute de la blague, qui ne vint pas. Aussi, se mit-elle à rigoler. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une histoire drôle. Pourtant, il semblait attendre une réponse, planté devant elle. Très bien, alors il allait l'avoir sa réponse. Elle le ridiculiserait, lui mettrait le râteau de sa vie devant Poudlard tout entier, si c'était cela qu'il attendait. Car, elle n'était PAS une fille facile. Et il lui semblait encore moins qu'elle en avait le physique. Alors, ce petit prétentieux allait retomber de son balai et avec violence. Car la réponse était claire et nette, sans appel possible. Bien sûr que non. Elle lui servit un large sourire et s'exclama pour que tout le monde entende, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si sa réponse était une évidence :

- Bien sûr que oui !

Elle se figea, retint son souffle et perdit instantanément son sourire. Rembobinons. Quel était le mot exact qui venait de sortir de sa bouche ? Comment ça « oui » ? Non !

- Je veux dire… Oui !

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi trois petites lettres ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche ? Non n'avait pourtant pas une syntaxe très compliquée. N.O.N. Mais, c'était comme si les lettres se déformaient en cours de route, comme si ce mot qu'elle essayait désespérément de sortir se changeait en une autre dans sa gorge, lui laissant un goût amer de non-dit sur la langue. Elle essaya, à nouveau.

- Oui, je…

Elle s'interdit d'aller plus loin et plaqua ses mains contre ses lèvres, hoquetant devant ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est lorsqu'elle vit le maraudeur ne plus pouvoir retenir son rire qu'elle comprit. Il avait les yeux brillants et son sourire ne pouvait la tromper. Il était à l'origine de tout ce merdier. Mais, il y avait pire. Tout le monde avait entendu. Ils riaient tous très fort, eux aussi, certains sifflant et d'autres tapant sur les tables. Qui aurait pu penser que la très discrète Nora Field était une fille facile, qui craquait comme de nombreuses autres pour le bellâtre qu'était Sirius Black ? Tout lui semblait se passer au ralenti, elle arrivait à discerner distinctement tous les détails de la scène. Elle tourna lentement la tête derrière elle et croisa le regard horrifié de Théa, qui parlait quelques secondes plutôt avec un Potter plus aimable qu'habituellement, qui se tenait pourtant les côtes à l'heure actuelle sous le fou rire qu'il peinait à contenir. Tiens, qu'il se craque une ou deux côtes, si Merlin était de son parti. Malheureusement, puisque son visage continua à n'exprimer qu'un profond amusement, elle se sut abandonnée de tous, même par les divinités.

Une colère sans précédent se mit à gonfler en elle, une rage comme elle en avait rarement eu, qui la fit trembler toute entière. De quel droit se permettait-il de la ridiculiser ainsi ? La gorge nouée, les entrailles serrées, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, avant même qu'elle ne puisse avoir l'espoir de les retenir. C'était trop. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rire, ou qu'elle sorte de cette salle maudite. Toutefois, elle était comme paralysée. Il lui lança une œillade amusée, sans doute celle de trop, car la gifle partit aussitôt.


	2. Chapter II - humiliations

Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes ! Alors, j'aurais peut-être dû faire ce message dès le premier chapitre, mais bon… Je suis nouvelle et un peu perdue sur ce site, alors… Bref, je le fais maintenant alors ! ( oui, vous me direz, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein. ) Enfin, j'ai décidé de poster une fanfiction sur l'univers des Maraudeurs et, plus particulièrement, sur Sirius Black avec une romance à la clé. Ce sera un p'tit truc sans prise de tête, que j'ai plaisir à écrire, et qui, j'espère, vous donnera plaisir à la lecture. Voilà voilà ! Et, si vous avez des questions ou juste envie de discuter, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je suis quelqu'un… comment pourrait-on dire… d'accro à son ordi', donc assez souvent présente et disponible.

**Disclaimer :** Ma Déesse, celle que je vénère depuis toute petite la sublime J.K. Rowling.

Je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont déjà reviewé cette petite histoire – Une **invitée**, **Liya**, **Rukie-Chan** et **katie1612** - , ou celles qui suivent, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part et encourageant pour écrire la suite. En espérant que la suite continue à vous plaire tout autant !

**oOo**

**Chapitre II :** **humiliations.**

L'une de ses mains qui étaient retombées le long de ses flancs avait bougé beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Avant même que l'idée ne lui traverse l'esprit, elle l'avait levée et, avec force, l'avait abattu sur la joue de Black. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et de rire. Le bruit de la claque avait résonné dans la Grande Salle avec une violence dont elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir se rasséréner de cette manière. Et, pour clore le tout, il avait enfin arrêté de rire. Sa joue était maintenant rouge et on y discernait assez nettement les contours de ses doigts, alors qu'il la regardait, la mâchoire crispée, le regard surpris et colérique. Regard qui aurait dû la faire bouger, parce qu'il était clair que cela ne lui avait vraiment pas plût, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était prisonnière de la tempête d'émotions qui menait bataille dans ses orbes métalliques. Toutefois, elle n'eut d'autre choix de bouger, lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son bras la tirer en arrière. Théa cria à la cantonade, sous les centaines d'yeux interloqués qui les dévisageait :

- Ok, le spectacle est fini. Si vous voulez un remake, adressez-vous à ce crétin chevelu !

Puis, elles sortirent toutes les deux. Théa ne lâcha pas sa prise sur son bras, durant un bon bout de temps, traînant une Nora un peu paumée dans le labyrinthe gris de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêtât finalement devant une porte entrouverte, qu'elle poussa pour entrer dans une ancienne salle vide de Potions. Nora se dégagea alors de son emprise et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce à grands pas, passant plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage, marmonnant toutes sortes de noms de gobelins à voix basse. La blonde la laissa faire quelques instants, avant de se décider à intervenir :

- Bon, relax, Nora. C'est pas la fin du monde.

Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et secoua la tête.

- Pas la fin du monde, non, mais de ma vie paisible à Poudlard… Adieu le calme, nos petits secrets, les potentiels rendez-vous avec des petits amis imaginaires, les balades à dos de Sombrals, que sais-je… Tous les instants où je vais être heureuse, il sera là et me les gâchera !

- Je crois que tu dramatises un tout petit peu la situation. Black est un sombre crétin, certes, mais il n'a pas un tel pouvoir de destruction sur la vie des autres, c'est ridicule.

Nora se retourna brusquement vers elle, pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as pas vu son regard ! Théa, il… Black m'a fait peur. Je veux dire… Ce n'était pas comme un petit frisson parce que c'était intense ou… enfin, un truc du genre. C'était quelque chose de si sombre… C'était vraiment effrayant, je te jure. Il me faisait la promesse silencieuse de me pourrir la vie pour avoir osé ce geste déplacé.

Elle frissonna en songeant à nouveau à ces quelques secondes où son regard avait croisé le sien. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle en était persuadée. Elle aurait pu lui faire beaucoup de chose, mais ça… Elle avait le sentiment que ça aurait dû être la seule chose à éviter de faire. Mais, petite idiote qu'elle était, elle s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et son impulsivité avait réclamé une vengeance express. Bravo, elle l'avait eu. Maintenant, elle était dans la pire des galères. Autant aller arracher gaiement quelques plumes à un Hippogriffe. Sa mort serait beaucoup plus rapide qu'entre les mains de Black.

- Allez, arrêtes, ne va pas me faire croire que tu as réellement peur des petites blagues de Black quand même ? Je suis passée et j'en passe encore par là, alors… Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas à le craindre.

- J'ai peur qu'il sache pour moi, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Théa secoua la tête et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Nora, il n'apprendra jamais rien à ce sujet. On a l'habitude, toutes les deux, de garder des secrets. On est des pros dans ce domaine. Donc, sois comme d'habitude et réjouis-toi d'avoir baffer ce grand prétentieux.

- Je devrais me réjouir, oui, répéta-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

- Oui.

- Parce que je lui en ai mis une belle, tout de même.

La blonde eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Plutôt, oui. Je suis fière de toi. Tu as fait ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire.

Nora soupira et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises déglinguées de l'étroite salle. Le bois, rongé par une des potions ratées qui avait dû couler sur lui, craqua sous son poids, mais la supporta. Elle demanda alors, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, songeuse :

- Pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi, aujourd'hui ? Je croyais qu'il avait oublié mon existence, qu'il préférait s'acharner sur toi et faire comme si je n'existais pas ! Et pourquoi je n'ai pas pu dire non devant lui ? Là, je peux le dire ce putain de mot ! Je peux le dire ! Non ! Non !

Sa voix était montée en puissance au fur et à mesure de sa tirade et elle avait fini par hurler ce mot qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire plus tôt, celui qui, par son absence, l'avait ridiculisée. Théa s'avança et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son genou et lui fit un sourire encourageant :

- Nora, tu l'as bien plus humilié en lui donnant ce qu'il méritait qu'avec un simple « non ». C'était un sort tout bête, mais je suis désolée, j'ai rien vu venir. Potter me parlait et… Ne t'inquiètes, je serais là pour t'aider, si tu dois venir à bout d'eux.

Nora hocha vaguement la tête et vint entourer le cou de son amie avec ses deux bras, la remerciant en restant muette d'être toujours là.

oOo

Éviter Black dans les jours qui suivirent lui parut bien plus aisé qu'aux premiers abords. Ils n'avaient que deux cours en commun. Le lundi et le jeudi. Toutefois, lorsque ces jours arrivèrent, elle prit grand soin de choisir une place assez éloignée de lui pour ne pas même l'entendre si jamais l'envie de crier lui prenait. Bon d'accord, elle exagérait un peu, mais l'idée était là. De plus, dès que la sonnerie nasillarde marquait la fin de l'heure, elle bondissait de sa chaise et s'éloignait de sa salle de classe le plus rapidement possible. Le seul problème qui se posait était ses regards. L'intensité de ceux qu'il ne cessait de lui envoyer lui vrillait la nuque et la mettait dans un embarras inexplicable. Elle ne supportait pas d'être au centre de cette attention mauvaise, qui allait tôt ou tard prendre une forme beaucoup plus… « physique », disons. Ah, foutue gifle ! Elle aurait dû lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé entre les genoux : cela l'aurait mis K.O un peu plus longtemps. Assez de temps pour fuir Poudlard, peut-être même l'Angleterre. Ah ah, que de drôle idées, Nora. Il était temps de se reprendr…

- Putain, Nora, je t'ai cherchée partout !

Nora bondit et se retourna vivement, alors que son frère, Léo, l'interceptait à la sortie de son cours pour l'entraîner dans un couloir plus sombre. Après tout, son frangin, lui, portait le nom des Wittfield. Et il était à Serpentard. Mieux valait limiter le nombre de personne présent à cette petite querelle familiale. Nora se colla contre le mur, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre, alors que Léo la dévisageait avec sévérité. Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence, durant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne finisse par craquer, en demandant vivement, exaspérée :

- Quoi ?

- Tu as décidé de révéler ton petit secret, c'est ça ?

- Non !

- Moi, je crois que si. Parce que gifler un Black en public de cette manière, après lui avoir balancé que tu voulais bien coucher avec lui, ça revient au même que d'hurler ton nom de famille à Poudlard tout entier ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je te préviens, si tu montes dans son dortoir, je t'éclate la face, Nora, et je ne plaisante pas. Avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec Black. Et après ton mariage, quand tu auras la quarantaine et que tu n'auras plus aucune chance d'avoir un amant. Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part d'épargner ton grand frère en suivant tous ses conseils.

Sans le désirer, Nora laissa lui échapper un sourire involontaire. Léo avait toujours eu cette sale tendance à se prendre pour son père. En moins antipathique, peut-être, c'est sûr. Et avec des épaules plus carrées. Oui, Léo avait une carrure finement musclée assez impressionnante.

- Nora, je suis au bord de l'apoplexie, alors si tu ne me réponds pas d'ici cinq minutes et que tu gardes ce sourire, je risque de te tomber dans les bras comme une fillette et tu feras moins la maligne, à mon réveil, car ma fierté de mâle en aura pris un sacré coup !

- Me prends pas la tête, Léo. Je n'ai plus cinq ans et si je veux m'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit avec Black, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

Son frère parut se figer et pâlir. Oh, non, vite, démentir !

- Bien que ce soit le dernier de mes souhaits, je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle alors en parlant rapidement, il m'a juste jouée un sale tour et je n'ai pas réfléchi, ma main… s'est tout simplement retrouvée sur sa joue, en moins de deux secondes.

- Tu ne réfléchis jamais assez, grogna-t-il, mécontent.

- T'inquiètes donc pas pour mon secret, j'ai ma vie bien en main.

Hum, mensonge éhonté. Tout partait en vrille. Elle avait perdu les commandes. Les chevaux se barraient loin du carrosse et celui-ci se mettait dangereusement à ralentir. Black allait la rattraper et… Par Merlin, elle s'enfonçait loin dans des pensées complètement farfelues. Léo finit par soupirer et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'enlacer.

- C'n'est pas toujours facile de devoir faire comme si je ne connaissais même pas ton existence… Les gens parlent et je ne peux pas te défendre. Je ne peux même pas venir te parler quand bon me semble. T'es vraiment chiante avec tes plans foireux et tes idées à la con, Nora.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, en lui rendant l'accolade.

- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire une scolarité normale, désolée… En passant, toi aussi tu me les casses, avec tes discours de père à deux mornilles.

Elle l'entendit rire, son rauque qui élargit son sourire. Nora adorait son frère, plus que n'importe quelle autre personne. Toutefois, elle finit par se détacher de lui, quand ils entendirent des murmures excités non loin d'eux. Un groupe de fille passa devant le couloir peu éclairé, en s'échangeant visiblement une information croustillante, sans faire attention à eux. Léo poussa un second soupir et se détacha complètement de sa petite sœur. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui lâcha un dernier sourire et s'éclipsa sans dire autre chose. Ils savaient tous deux que cela ne serait pas sage de rester un peu plus longtemps ensemble. Ils ne devaient pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir et de foutre en l'air la couverture de Nora. Elle attendit qu'il ait tourné à l'angle du couloir, puis deux minutes en plus, avant de suivre son chemin. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle posa un pied en dehors du passage, quelqu'un lui saisit le bras et l'embarqua à nouveau dans les recoins sombres.

- Eh !

L'inconnu qui l'avait entraînée à sa suite la plaqua contre le mur et la lâcha enfin. Elle releva le regard et un frisson désagréable la traversa. Tiens, Black, quelle _agréable_ surprise. D'autant plus qu'il semblait toujours d'aussi sombre humeur. Son regard clair était braqué sur elle et, autant dire qu'elle avait de la chance que ses yeux ne soient pas des mitraillettes, sinon elle aurait été morte dans les secondes à venir.

- Tu allais quelque part ?

Étonnement, sa voix était posée, un brin curieuse. Toutefois, elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Son attitude glaciale parlait pour lui. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé et hocha la tête.

- Oui, loin de toi. Tu me laisses reprendre ma route ?

Mais, avant qu'elle ait le temps d'envisager faire un deuxième pas, une main se posa juste au-dessus de sa poitrine et la repoussa, implacable, contre les briques, alors qu'une voix monotone commentait :

- Dommage, tu auras un peu de retard.

Son absence de réaction et ses gestes saccadés, mais brusques, lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Où était donc Léo quand on avait besoin qu'il joue au père ? Elle avait besoin de lui, dans des moments comme ça, pas pour les leçons de moral ! Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à interpeller, en vain. Il n'y avait que Black et elle, dans cette artère sombre du réseau compliqué des couloirs de Poudlard. Et personne ne viendrait l'aider, s'il lui prenait l'envie de se venger. Un frisson la traversa. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse lui faire de mal, mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait toujours superbement ignoré, puisqu'il avait décidé de l'oublier. Enfin, tout du moins, elle avait toujours essayé. Elle devait avouer que, parfois, son regard s'accrochait à sa haute silhouette un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir. Par ailleurs, comme aimantés, ses yeux remontèrent finalement vers son visage, où ils rencontrèrent deux orbes métalliques, que la colère ne quittait pas. Tout comme le silence perdurait. Et Nora avait toujours détesté le silence.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? Demanda-t-elle, avec une note d'impatience dans la voix.

À moins qu'elle ait des tendances suicidaires. Elle hésitait encore. Tout étant qu'il eut un petit rire mauvais, à la suite de cette demande, alors qu'il répliquait :

- Tu oses demander ?

- Je pensais que tu allais te venger, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que cette histoire est passée et tu n'as toujours rien fait, alors oui, j'ose demander.

Bon, au moins, le point précédent était éclairci. Elle optait pour les tendances suicidaires.

Black aborda un petit air faussement songeur sur le visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, les ébouriffants encore un peu plus, les sourcils froncés.

- En fait, j'espérais avoir des excuses ou un truc de ce genre, publiques bien évidemment, pour que tout le monde constate que tu es bien complètement folle de moi.

Nora hoqueta, incrédule. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Son honneur avait été froissé, pauvre chou, et il voulait pour cela qu'elle lui baise les pieds ? Ce type était le plus narcissique qu'elle connaisse. Il était même carrément à côtés de ses pompes. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il oublie que c'était lui qui avait commencé cette petite guérilla stupide, avec ce sortilège qui l'avait humiliée devant tout Poudlard ! Eh, merde ! Elle retrouvait cette fureur qui l'avait habitée, durant cette scène, celle qui l'avait poussée à faire une chose qui semblait impardonnable aux yeux du maraudeur. Cette émotion gonflait en elle, investissait son corps et, une fois de plus, elle ne ressentait qu'elle.

- C'est une blague, pas vrai ? C'en est forcément une.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres du brun, narguant Nora comme ce clin d'œil ridicule qui l'avait fait déraper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à… trop tard.

- Alors, comme ça, tu veux des excuses ? Et bah, tiens, je t'en balance des excuses ! Bouffe-les, étouffe-toi donc avec ! _Je suis désolée_ !

Elle avait dit ces trois derniers mots comme aurait pu le dire Diana Derson, avec un ton mielleux, exagérément, une expression faussement peinée, avant qu'elle ne retrouve cette colère.

- Mais, crois-moi, mes excuses ne sont que du vent ! Je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir giflé et je ne pourrais jamais le regretter, car tu n'es qu'un gosse immature qui pourrit la vie des autres et que cette gifle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, tu la méritais !

- Que…

- Oh, voyons, Black ! Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux et tes parents ont dû te pourrir de cadeaux, parce qu'au moindre « non », tu piques une crise. Alors, tu ne supportes pas que je puisse te dire « non », surtout pas par le biais d'une gifle, pas vrai ? Mais, mets-toi dans le crâne que cette gifle, c'est celle que ta mère aurait dû te mettre depuis bien longtemps ! Donc, tu sais quoi ? Mes excuses, tu te les mets où je pense, parce que je ne me plierais pas à tes exigences.

Nora finit sa tirade quelque peu essoufflée, les joues rougies par la colère, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Depuis toute petite, son système lacrymal était relié à ses émotions, malheureusement pour elle, et c'était plutôt humiliant de pleurer, lorsqu'on était seulement dans une rage noire. Seulement, elle fonctionnait ainsi. De toute façon, on a déjà abordé le sujet du nom maudit, non ? Quant à Black, son expression consternée et furieuse avait laissé place à un visage très calme, et un sourire en coin ornait la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Alors, son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que son regard restait froid.

- Parce que tu crois tout savoir, alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds.

Et, sans plus rien dire, il se détourna et se mit à marcher loin d'elle, sous son regard estomaqué.

- Est-ce que c'est une menace ? Parvint-elle tout de même à dire d'une voix étranglée.

Sans se retourner, il répondit :

- Considère ça comme de la prévention.

Puis, il tourna à l'angle, disparaissant dans les entrailles murées d'un autre couloir.

oOo

Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas simplement des paroles en l'air. Il s'était enfin décidé à se venger. Et cette menace résonnait dans son crâne en de multiples échos effrayants. Elle s'imaginait pendue par les pieds à un des anneaux du stade de Quidditch, nue devant toute sa classe d'un coup, comme par magie, ou, encore, d'une jolie teinte bleue, comme ces créatures géantes dans le film moldu que Théa aimait bien regarder chez elle, juste après avoir mangé une part de tarte au citrouille au goût étrange. En fait, elle ne cessait de se demander à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée et cela la terrifiait. Elle espérait qu'il n'irait pas trop loin, qu'il ne dépasserait pas les bornes, mais elle avait quelques doutes. Les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour leurs farces extravagantes qui, disait-on, resteraient gravées dans les annales de Poudlard. Et, oh tiens, comme par hasard, Black faisait partie des Maraudeurs. Elle émit une plainte désespérée et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Une fois encore, elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire ses excuses devant tout le monde. Cela aurait créé quelques remous dans les potins, durant une semaine ou deux, mais après elle aurait été tranquille. Son secret n'aurait plus été en péril, comme en cet instant. Si elle était au centre de leurs blagues, quelqu'un finirait bien par s'intéresser de trop près à sa trépidante petite personne, et alors… Elle avait le ventre noué, rien que d'y penser.

Soupirant, elle se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre du dortoir. Elle l'ouvrit et passa la tête dehors, inspirant pour éloigner cet engourdissement qui la saisissait. Elle était rentrée en sixième année, il y avait à peine un mois, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait déjà sous les feux des projecteurs. Parfait, voilà qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas son affaire. La brise tiède qui effleura son visage brûlant la fit souffler de soulagement. Elle était crevée. Elle ferait mieux d'aller au lit, maintenant. Elle pressentait déjà qu'elle aurait une journée chargée demain et il était inutile d'attendre Théa. Elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant l'heure du couvre-feu, plongée dans ses bouquins à la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, se brossa les dents, couvrit sa nuque d'eau fraîche et enfila sa robe de nuit, avant de se faufiler sous ses couettes. Dès que sa tête se posa sur son oreiller, elle sombra.

oOo

La lune avait disparue du ciel, sous un amas de nuages sombres, et la nuit était donc complète, sans aucune éclaircie pour trouer l'obscurité. Ce qui l'arrangeait, sans vraiment l'arranger. Il avait le sentiment d'être dans un four, la chaleur en moins, et il dirigeait son balai à l'aveuglette. James, lui, paraissait ne pas vraiment avoir de problèmes à ce niveau-là ; le vol avait toujours été comme une seconde nature chez lui.

- Tu sais, Patmol, c'est un brin pervers ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, fit-il remarquer d'un ton léger, alors qu'il évitait avec aisance la branche crochue d'un arbre.

- Depuis quand tu t'amuses à imiter Remus ?

Il rigola.

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, cette balade m'arrange, j'avais besoin de m'aérer…

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton si piteux que Sirius devina tout de suite la raison de ce revirement de comportement. Il ricana.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Evans t'as encore dit non ?

- Je ne comprends pas… Elle avait pourtant l'air bien disposée, cette fois !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Jamesie.

- Non, je ne…

- Attention, on arrive, le coupa Sirius.

Il entendit James grommeler, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, puis il parut se reprendre et il lui demanda :

- Comment tu comptes faire pour casser une vitre en silence déjà ?

- Je ne compte pas le faire. J'assommerais simplement celui qui se réveillera, répliqua Sirius, amusé.

Toutefois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre de la tour Serdaigle qu'il cherchait, ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'auraient point besoin de recourir à la force. Elle était déjà ouverte, prête à être utilisée pour une effraction. Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, Sirius se faufila souplement à l'intérieur.

oOo

Une surface molle s'écrasa avec brutalité sur son visage, la privant de son oxygène et la tirant de ce songe douillet dans lequel elle était en train de danser dans un champ de blé sur une musique inaudible, mais poétique. Hum… Oubliez, ce n'était pas vraiment un très bon rêve, en fait. Néanmoins, la tirer de son sommeil était quelque chose de sacré, aussi hurla-t-elle le prénom de sa meilleure amie sous l'oreiller qu'elle venait de lui abattre sur la tête. Car… qui d'autre, au juste ? Elle se débarrassa de la masse blanche de plumes et le jeta, les yeux plissés, à l'aveugle. Le rire de Théa lui apprit qu'elle l'avait ratée. Elle grogna et consentit enfin à se redresser sur son lit, une main sur son front. Elle sentait déjà une migraine poindre sous sa tignasse brune. C'était un point de douleur qui ne cessait d'enfler et qui allait bientôt s'étendre sur l'intégralité de son cerveau. Bon sang, elle détestait se réveiller ainsi. Théa le faisait seulement quand elle était… Oh, nom de Dieu ! Elle se débarrassa de sa couette et se releva vivement de sa couche. L'heure, quelle heure était-il ? Bon sang, il lui restait dix minutes avant son premier cours ! Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'empressa de s'enfermer dedans. Elle se débarrassa de son pyjama et passa par la case « douche », l'espace d'une demi-minute. Elle attacha ensuite rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon plus que lâche, enfila son uniforme qu'elle avait posé, la veille, sur le porte-serviette et ressortit sept minutes après être entrée, s'efforçant de faire sécher de l'eau qu'il y avait sur sa jupe - Merci Derson ! - en la secouant. Le dortoir était vide, excepté Théa qui était assise sur son lit, en train d'enfiler son péché mignon. S'entend par là que les chaussures du règlement n'était pas obligées à porter, depuis que certains s'étaient plaints du confort qu'offraient des mocassins et des ampoules qui en découlaient. Hum, charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout étant que Théa enfilait des Doc Martens noires, qui détonnaient avec son style très sage, mais qu'elle adorait porter. Elle était comme ça, Anthéa, pleine de contradictions. Nora s'avança vers elle, tout en enfilant ses hautes chaussettes grises :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ?

- Parce que je me suis levée cinq minutes avant toi et que je voulais profiter de la douche, avant que tu ne t'y enfermes dedans, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu ne te levais jamais en retard, nota-t-elle surprise.

- Les filles ont détraqué nos réveils.

Tiens, ça, c'était une première. Habituellement, Derson n'osait jamais s'en prendre à elles. Quelle sale peste ! Prêtes, elles finirent par quitter le dortoir et c'est en courant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de de cours pour Histoire de la Magie. Heureusement que leur fantomatique professeur était ce qu'il était, sinon elles auraient été bonnes pour une retenue. Là, avec un peu de chance, il ne tournerait pas même la tête vers elles et elles auraient droit à une entrée très discrète.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte, essoufflées, et tentèrent de calmer leurs respirations avant d'entrer, luttant pour ne pas rire non plus, alors qu'elles s'observaient toutes deux, le corps plié, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle. Puis, finalement, elles poussèrent le battant, Théa en tête.

- Bonjour ! Excusez-nous du re…

Elle se figea soudainement, sa jovialité disparaissant comme neige au soleil, et Nora freina à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qui l'avait arrêtée.

Toutefois, Théa la repoussa et elle fit demi-tour, la poussant encore pour ne pas qu'elle entre et voit ce qui la perturbait. Seulement, Nora était bien trop curieuse pour céder aussi facilement et les rires qui survinrent et secouèrent la classe l'intriguèrent d'autant plus. Elle se faufila à travers la poigne de son amie et ouvrit entièrement le battant pour que rien ne lui cache la vue. Aussitôt, elle plaqua son poing contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Autant dire que les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés lui semblaient maintenant bien inoffensifs. Black avait fait fort. Très fort.

Les murs de l'étroite pièce étaient tous recouverts de photographies en noir et blanc, prises avec, sans doute, l'appareil de McKlein qu'ils avaient dû lui emprunter. Les clichés la représentaient, elle, profondément endormie, sereine, alors qu'elle se pensait à l'abri de tous dangers. Sur certain, ils avaient retiré sa couette, et tous pouvaient apercevoir son informe chemise de nuit, alors qu'elle était dans la position du fœtus. Sur d'autres, elle n'était plus mise en vedette, c'était le contenu de son armoire qui avait été pris en photo. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait également ce fil à linge tendu en travers de la classe, sur lequel étaient pendu des sous-vêtements à elle. Il n'est pas utile de préciser qu'ils avaient pris les pires, ceux qu'elle ne mettait que rarement, bien évidemment. Cette culotte rose avec la lettre E en strass, celle de repos, étirée, bien trop grande, et d'une affreuse couleur beige, ce soutien-gorge en coton qu'elle avait mis de côté, à présent trop petit pour elle, ou encore ce… Minute, ce string léopard n'était pas à elle ! Les enflures, ils en avaient aussi rajouté de leur propre collection !

Par Merlin, elle allait mourir de honte ! Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et chaque rire était comme un coup de poignard, qui la faisait tomber plus bas que terre. Le professeur continuait à réciter son cours, avec lassitude et monotonie.

- … durant cette guerre que la Grande Famine d'Ecosse de 1756 survint, privant de nourritures les gobelins, les trolls, les sombrals, les géants…

Et elle sentait la main de Théa autour de son bras, qui essayait vainement de la tirer en arrière. Pire, elle les voyait, _eux_. Comme habituellement, ils étaient dans le fond et Black, Potter et Pettigrow se tenaient les côtes, secoués par des fous rires incontrôlables. Lupin, lui, la dévisageait d'un air soucieux.

- … les veracrasses, les centaures, les moldus…

Semblait-elle vraiment sur le point de craquer ? Oui, visiblement. Ils étaient entrés dans son intimité, sans son consentement, ils avaient eu à portée de mains toutes ses affaires, ses babioles qui lui étaient si précieuses sentimentalement parlant, des choses dont seule Théa connaissait l'existence. Ils s'étaient tenus en face d'elle, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, persuadée d'être en sécurité, plongée dans un inconscient délicieusement sien et inatteignable. Ils avaient bougé sa couette, l'avaient peut-être touchée - qu'en savait-elle, au juste ? - et elle n'avait rien sentit. Ils avaient violé, souillé, son espace personnel, sa vie privée.

- … les sorciers, les licornes et toutes les créatures plus ou moins magiques possédant une bouche pour pouvoir se sustenter et ainsi…

Et ils en étaient fiers. Ils en riaient. Ils avaient étalé son univers pour qu'il soit à la portée de tous. Ce n'était pas les filles, ni même juste Derson, qui avaient trafiqué leurs réveils. C'était eux, les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient tout prévu. _Parce que tu crois tout savoir, alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds. _Oui, il l'avait bel et bien mise en garde.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes de gêne et de honte, ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient de rage et elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, tant sa gorge était nouée. Elle sentait les doigts de Théa s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour l'éloigner de ce carnage, mais elle refusait de laisser ses affaires ici et de servir de décoration à cette salle. Elle se dégagea alors d'un petit coup sec et se rua vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle se mit à arracher les photos, avec des gestes hachés et violents, usant d'une brutalité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais recours et qui lui était générée par la panique et l'urgence de la situation. Elle en eut plusieurs dans la main, alors que des larmes se mirent à dessiner le pourtour de ses joues. Elle les déchira et jeta les morceaux de papier glacé par terre. Puis, elle se rua vers le fond de la salle et vint se planter devant la table de Black, où elle plaqua ses mains contre le bois, se penchant en avant et rivant son regard à celui métallique de cet abruti.

- Ça te fait rire ?

Une nouvelle vague de rire parut justement le submerger, car il ne put répondre. Nora poussa un cri de rage et renversa sa table sur le côté, alors qu'il se reculait dans un raclement désagréable de chaise pour éviter de se faire emporter, un air plus surpris sur les traits. Les papiers qui contenaient le peu de cours qu'il avait noté volèrent dans les airs, alors que le petit bureau s'abattit en un bruit sourd sur les pierres du sol. Un silence de mort se mit à régner dans la salle. On n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le discours répétitif du fantôme. Une esquisse de sourire narquois se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Black. Il avait gagné, il avait touché une corde sensible et il le savait. « Chacun son tour », paraissait vouloir dire son regard. Elle voulut se ruer vers lui pour lui faire ravaler sa foutue prétention, mais quelqu'un la retint, lui prenant les deux bras pour la tirer en arrière. Elle tenta de se débattre furieusement, mais un bras glissa autour de sa taille et la maintint fermement. Ils remontèrent le long de la rangée et elle cessa de bouger. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repassent sous le fil de nylon maintenant ses sous-vêtements. Elle serra la mâchoire et se remit à gigoter pour pouvoir arracher certaines de ses affaires, qu'elle serra ensuite furieusement dans son poing. Puis, celui qui la maintenait réussit à la sortir hors de la salle. Théa referma la porte, alors que leur professeur continuait inlassablement :

- … pouvoir réussir à attaquer ceux qui les avaient…

La fraîcheur du couloir la heurta plus durement qu'une gifle, mais sa colère ne s'atténua pas réellement. Il avait osé venir fouiller dans sa vie, dans son intimité, dans son passé ! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux, sans se sentir épiée. Elle se sentait mal, sa migraine était revenue au galop. On lui relâcha les bras et elle se retourna vivement. C'était Lupin. Elle ne l'avait pas même vu bondir de sa chaise pour la retenir à temps de se jeter sur son copain, tiens. Elle lui offrit un regard furieux et s'avança précipitamment vers lui. Théa se jeta sur elle pour faire barrage de son corps et la serra dans ses bras, lui demandant à voix basse de se calmer. Elle aurait bien aimé, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une classe de science, où son corps et son fonctionnement avaient été offerts à une bande de chercheurs en culottes courtes, qui avaient ri bêtement et méchamment en voyant le peu qu'elle avait à offrir. Elle se sentait blessée, mortifiée.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, intervint la voix chaude et basse de Lupin.

Ses poings se serrèrent et elle renifla aussi dignement que possible, tentant de ravaler ses larmes et ses insultes qui lui entravaient la gorge. Théa posa sa tête sur son épaule et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de la réconforter, comme elle pouvait. Et même si cette intention fut maladroite, Nora l'en remercia silencieusement. Elle savait que son amie n'était guère à l'aise avec les sentiments et tous ces gestes d'affection et qu'elle devait elle-même se sentir mal à l'aise que quelqu'un soit entré dans leur dortoir. Pourtant, elle était là. Ce qui amoindrit un peu sa peine, mais pas sa colère. Elle releva son regard assombri vers Lupin et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore ses sous-vêtements entre ses doigts. À quoi bon les ramener dans sa chambre ? Ils avaient été salis par le toucher de ce crétin chevelu et elle préférait ne plus jamais les voir. Alors, elle les jeta rageusement par terre, aux pieds du brun, et elle lui cracha :

- Dis à tes petits copains qu'ils vont entendre parler de moi.

**oOo**

**Et voilà ! Si ça vous plaît, si vous avez des questions ou mêmes des critiques, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me le faire savoir ! Et si vous me le demandez dans l'une de ces reviews, je vous envoie un court extrait du chapitre suivant sur votre boîte mp (pour les invités, vous pouvez me donner un email).**

**Bien à vous, Hidra.**


End file.
